Connected
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: Everything is connected. That is what Mac always says. So what is the Connection between Danny Messer and Greg Sanders. Crossover between CSI and CSI: New York
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of this CSI stuff New York or otherwise but I am pretty sure that the idea is totally mine

A/N: I want to know if I have sparked anyone's interest so please review and I will update if ya'll liked it. This will be a CSI/CSI: New York crossover.

Everything is connected. That is what Mac Taylor always says to his CSIs. A little piece of advice that helps them solve millions of cases each year. What about in their real lives? Gil Grissom always tells his team to 'Fallow the evidence'. This helps those six different people work harmoniously together to be the number two lab in the country (No one can be better then the FBI). Everyday the lives of these two very different set of CSI teams is changed or affected in some way. What if Mac is right and everything is connected? What if these two teams are connected?

Well in reality they are, in away that even they know not. You see it only takes one thing to connect two things and in this case two people are connected. It all started in one town. A town full of people who just think this story is a legend. The two people that are connected are very unlikely ones at that. A young CSI by the name of Greg Sanders is very connected to a Staten Island CSI whom is known to the world as Danny Messer. It all Started in the town of San Gabriel, California about thirty years ago…….


	2. San Gabriel history and the Carter Messe...

DisClaimer: Don't own them. I only own the plot

A/N: okay here is the next chapter now I would like to thank the following reviewers: SpriteSweetheart- my first reviewer for this story thanks a billion.

Anonymous- I love them to. Who do you like better, Greg or Danny?

Freitazal- Glad you love I was so scared to post it

Trephine-Lady- I am so glad that this is the story you have been waiting for because this stuff about Greg has been floating around in my head for awhile I just couldn't put it together. Then when CSI: New York started it just all came together.

Screaming-poetically- thank you for saying my story sounds brilliant I just hope it stays that way.

Than all of you guys again my first five reviewers. I don't know how often I will update because of my job and if anyone wanted to be my beta I need one and until I get one my spelling will stay the way it is. The changes made to this chapter will make the story better I hope. Enjoy

Brianna

_Thirty years earlier_

Blonde-haired blue-eyed David Carter looked at the photographs of his family that sat on his desk. He couldn't believe that after ten years together, Jessica would want to leave him. What about the kids? What did she think was going to happen with them? David wasn't about to let her move to Staten Island, New York with his best friend and kids. It didn't bother him that his best friend and wife were in love. Actually he had known for awhile that they loved each other.

David had been falling out of love with Jessica since Danny was born and how the managed to have Kalista Jadyn was beyond him. Well he would, of course, give her the divorce but what about the kids? As he was thinking about this there was a knock on his office door and Jessica come in with his best friend, Jonathan Messer.

"Look David I know that you are okay about all this but the kids' situation is a problem. So Jonathan and I were talking and we have come up with a solution." Said the green-eyed red head, Jessica Carter.

"Jess, I have been thinking about it too and there is no way in hell anything will work. Not when you guys are in New York and I am in California." David said matter of factly.

"We can just take Danny and you keep Devlin James and Kalista Jadyn here. We will then disappear from your life forever because the only kid I really want is Danny."

"What in hell? That is stupid because the kids should know each other. What if I want to know Danny? Come on Jessica think of them too not just yourself for once." David yelled at her.

"No David because you said it yourself when Danny was born that you didn't want another boy. I only ever wanted one kid and Jonathan only wants one too. So if we go with my system we can all be happy. It is all taken care of, Danny will become a Messer and you will keep the other two. Please just sign the damn papers David." Jessica said throwing a packet of important looking papers on his desk. David refused to sign the papers and that started and all out custody battle between the three people. This meant that every so often they would have to go in to the city to work it out. More on that later, you need to know a little San Gabriel history.

The town was founded by Brayden Sanders and his wife, Jalyn. Jalyn wanted a place to build a spa and she found a very deserted one at that. Everyone thought Brayden was nuts to build a spa in a low populated state! But they were very successful and the town flourished around the spa. The Sanders' had only one child during their marriage and his name was Olav. Now Jalyn loved her son and she wanted him to become a doctor, but Olav wasn't ready to do that just yet. Olav wanted to spend a year in Norway and he convinced his mother that when he came back he would go to medical school.

In the year he was in Norway, Olav fell in love with a farmer's daughter named Rose. Rose was very stubborn and refused to marry Olav until he did something for himself. So he became a doctor, but Rose still refused. Olav did a lot for the love of Rose but it took him working for his parents at the spa to convince her to marry him. When they did marry as a present Olav built a new section of the spa and called it Rose's Garden. Then Rose and Olav moved into Sanders Mansion and ran the spa. They had one son named Brandon. Brandon hated the town of San Gabriel and vowed to get out of there and start his own bissness. That broke his mother's heart because it meant she would have to sell the spa when she got to old to work it.

One summer a girl by the name of Julie Bergen stayed at the spa because she was looking into purchasing it. That summer she stole the heart of nineteen year old Brandon, so when they got engaged Rose was thrilled because it meant she didn't have to sell. Julie managed to convince Brandon to run his bissness from San Gabriel and she ran the spa. About five years into their marriage Julie and Brandon were blessed with a son, whom they called Gregory Brayden Sanders.

David Carter is Brandon Sanders' right hand man in his company. So it would only make sense that the two families know each other. In fact Devlin and Greg are best friends and they have been since Greg was seven and Devlin was nine. Everyone in San Gabriel says that the rumor of a third Carter child is just a rumor and that the friendship between Greg, Devlin, and Kalista is one of the greatest the town has ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

I'm Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have a problem and I was hoping someone might be able to help me. I believe I have wonderful ideas for these stories and then I write one or two chapters and then stop. So I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write some of my already started stories. I would be most grateful. If your interested just email me at and let me know!

Thanks,

Brianna


End file.
